spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dance
Characters *Nat Peterson *Tina Fran (debut) *Sally (debut) *Shubie *Nancy Suzy Fish (debut) *Sadie Rechid (debut) *Martha *Scooter (debut) *Pillar *Harold *Debbie Rechid (debut) *Susie Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat's house) Shubie: "Here's the money. Just remember to feed Susie, and make sure she's in bed by nine." Debbie: "No problem, Mrs. Peterson. Susie will be fed and in bed by nine." Shubie: "Okay, good." Susie: "Mommy, where's dad?" Shubie: "Your father is having fun with his friends too, sweetheart." Shubie looks at her watch. Shubie: "They should be here by now." A car horn honks outside. Shubie: "That must be them. Bye Susie, have fun with Debbie!" Shubie goes outside. Nancy: "Come on, Shubie, let's go!" Shubie gets in the backseat of the car next to Sadie. Shubie: "Where are we going for dinner?" Martha: "We're going to the new dancing place that just opened up." Shubie: "Ooh, I love dancing! We're gonna have so much fun tonight for our lady's night out!" Nancy: "You can say that again!" Nancy puts her foot on the gas pedal and the car speeds away to the restaurant. (Scene cuts to Shubie and the other women entering the restaurant) Shubie: "Table for four, please." The waiter shows them to a table and gives them some menus. Shubie: "So what are you guys getting?" Shubie looks up and sees the other ladies with shocked expressions on their faces. Shubie: "What?" Martha: "Look behind you." Shubie looks over at the bar and sees Nat talking to Tina-Fran and Sally. Shubie: "Nat told me that he would be hanging out with some of his friends tonight, not Tina and Sally." Sally and Tina pull Nat onto the dance floor and begin to dance with him. The women look at Shubie. Shubie: "Oh my gosh, Nat never dances with other women." Nancy: "It's okay, it's not the first time that someone's husband, or soon to be ex-husband, has been caught cheating on her with a younger looking woman." Nancy glares at Sadie who laughs nervously. Nat leans over and looks like he is going to kiss Sally. Shubie: "No!" Shubie marches into the dance floor. Shubie: "How could you do this to me?" Nat: "What? Shubie, I..." Shubie(crying): "There's someone else isn't there? Am I not good enough for you? Am I such a terrible wife that you need to see other people? All this time I thought I married the perfect guy! It was all lies!" Shubie starts crying even louder. Nat: "Shubie, you've got it all wrong. I'm not having an affair with Sally or Tina. Sally and Tina are going on a date with Pillar and Scooter." Pillar, Scooter and Harold emerge from the crowd. Nat: "I told you yesterday that I was going to spend time with my friends, and today I was helping them get on dates." Shubie: "Oh, yeah? Then who's Harold's date?" Nat: "Harold's on a date with Evelyn." Evelyn emerges from the crowd next to Harold. Shubie: "Well then why were you about to kiss Sally?" Nat: "What?! I was just going to whisper to her that Pillar really likes her. But, Shubie, you are perfect. I'd never date any of these women over you." Sadie: "Darn it!" Nancy and Martha give Sadie strange looks. Sadie: "I mean... (looks at her watch) Darn it! I have to go feed the baby!" Sadie runs away. Nat: "Shubie, I love seeing your face every morning when I wake up. I love the way you are a great cook. I've never seen you make a bad meal. I love how caring and compassionate you are. And I especially love how you take care of Susie and Billy. Shubie, you are perfect, that's why I married you." Shubie: "I'm sorry for doubting you. (sniff) Did you really mean all those things that you said?" Nat: "Of course I did." Nat and Shubie kiss. (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!